A life with Andy Douglas
by Nessa0421
Summary: Vanessa runs into Andy Douglas at a TNA house show and there was an instant romance but can it last when wannabe boyfriend stealer inserts herself in the mix? Andy Douglas/OC. A/N didnt figure out how to make diff chaps yet. i'm new sry its so long i own


**Chapter 1**

The sunlight blasted through my window one Saturday morning. I stirred, not ready to wake up yet, and told myself that if I didn't get up, I would waste my spring break like ever year before. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stopped when I realized the date. It was April 21st, my 21st birthday, and today I was going to an event I had waited five years for. It was a TNA wrestling event that my best friends bought me tickets for.

TNA was my life since it debuted in 2002. It started in Nashville,Tennessee, which is where I was in med school to become a doctor. Two years after the debut, the two people that are have changed my life more that anyone else came onto the TNA scene. The Naturals, Chase Stevens and Andy Douglas, the hottest and coolest tag team the wresting business has seen since the Hardy Boyz. Luckily they had a match that day and I could NOT wait.

I ran the short distance to my phone and dialed the number of one of my best friends, Amy. "Do you have any idea what today is?" I scream into the phone.

"Your birthday?" she replied sleepily

"Well yeah but where are we going?"

"OMG!"

"We're going to TNA!" we said in unison

Four hours later Amy, my other best friend Marissa and I are stand in front of The Muse Arena in our cutest outfits. I took in my surroundings; there were other girl and guys waiting to be let in to see the show. "Vanessa," Amy's voice snapped me out of my zone. "Reach in your purse and pull out the three pieces of paper on top but don't scream,"

I slowly placed my hand in my bag and pull out the paper. Once the slips of paper were in my view, I saw what they were.

"Back. Stage. Passes!" I shrieked

Marissa looked at a smirking Amy with a woozy expression on her face.

"Backstage whats?" Marissa asked on the verge of passing out.

"Passes" Amy responded as if it was a book. "Are we gonna use 'em or what?"

"But how..?" I stammered

"Does it matter we have gonna see the stars of TNA up close and personal!" Marissa managed to get out.

So we linked arms and slid into a world that the three of us never came out of.

**Chapter 2**  
As we walked through the door the backstage area, the realization of it all hit me like a ton of bricks, literally. I guess I had zoned again because next thing I knew I was on the floor. I ran into someone and fell on the floor from the impact.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I heard a dreamy and all to familiar southern accent clear my thoughts.

I slowly looked up. Standing above me with a worried expression on his face was Andy Douglas! After getting up with some help and playing off the fall, I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa,"

"I'm Andy,"

"I know. I'm very glad to meet you!"

We stood in an awkward silence until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my stunned best friends and turned back to Andy.

"These are my friends Amy and Marissa," I introduced them pointing to each girl as I said their names.

Andy shook hands with them both and turned back to me. "What are three pretty girls like you doing' back here?"

Amy spoke up. "We're here to see the show and celebrate Vanessa's 21st birthday!"

I stood there smiling like a complete idiot. Andy smiled. " Well happy birthday!" he said as he gave me a hug. My legs turned to jelly at the feel of his breath on the back of my neck.

Then we heard the bell announcing that the show was about to start.

"We should go," Marissa said as she grabbed Amy's arm. "It was nice meeting you."

I turned to leave when I felt someone grab my arm. I stopped and turned around expecting to see a buff security guard but to my surprise again, I saw Andy.

"Hey, um I was just wondering if you want to go out with me after the show to ya know, celebrate your birthday."

I was frozen in that very spot for what seemed like forever. Did I just hear what I think I heard? Did Andy Douglas, one-half of the former NWA World tag team champions, just ask me out on a date.

"Sure," I replied slowly smirking

"Cool! I'll uh see ya at 11 right?" Andy asked looking as nervous as a boy asking a girl to a school dance.

"Yeah"

I left excited, anxiously waiting for the event to be over.

**Chapter 3**  
I got to the seats just as the opening fireworks started.

"Where were you?" Marissa hollered over the noise of the packed arena.

"I'll tell you after all this settles down!" I said as I began to scream as the first wrestlers came out.

Settling into our seats, I called a distracted Amy as well as Marissa.

"So I was turnin' to leave right, and someone grabbed my arm. I turned to sock the dude in the face and I see Andy! Then he asked me out on a date!" I jumped up and down in my seat along with my friends.

"SHHH!" We heard from the back of our heads.

"How did you manage that!" whispered Amy

"I have no idea but I just want this to be over so I can get out of here!!" I stated as the bell rang signaling the end of the match.

**Chapter 4  
**The show was over and Amy, Marissa and I were once again standing in the lobby.

"I'll call you guys when I get home OK," I said hugging each of them.

"Be careful," Amy told me as she released me from her embrace

"Its me," I said laughing. "I mean come on,"

"And that's why we're worried" Marissa said leaning into my arms.

"Seriously guys, I will,"I said walking towards the locker room

As soon as I reached the door Andy met me with his gym bag thrown over his shoulder. He had just showered and smelled like soap. His dark hair was damp. He wore a black shirt with ripped jeans. I stared at him for a second, realizing how hot he truely was.

"Ready to go?" He asked grabbing my hand.

I nodded and we headed to his car. Thank godness I had left my car at home. Andy opened the passenger door for me as I slid into the dark blue Explorer. He shut the door for me and threw his bag in the back on his way to the driver's side. Andy got in and slowly took a deep breath. I looked at him wondering what he was thinking about.

"Can we stop by my house first? I need to pick up a couple things before we go out," Andy looked at me. Now that we were alone and the excitment of the day slowly wore off, I saw how truely tired he was.

"Yeah sure!"

Andy started the truck and we pulled out of the parking lot.

Chapter 5  
As we drove along the darkened Nashville streets. I asked Andy about himself . He was cracking jokes in between answers. I looked out the window and saw the most beatuiful house I have ever seen. It was normal sized with lush front and back lawn. It was a biege color with a big front porch, showing his country side. There was another car in the driveway. A red 4x4 Ford. I looked back at Andy.

"Don't worry its just Chase," he said getting out the car.

Chase was Andy's tag team partner Chase Stevens. His best friend also and seeing Chase's car in the driveway, I guessed that he and Andy lived together.

I stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed Andy's hand as we strutted up the walk. Andy took out his keys and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and I was struck. The inside was gorgeous. It had a cozy feel. Just then, I saw Chase step around the corner.

"Well hello there! I'm Chase and you are?" he asked as I walked towards him

"Vanessa" Andy answered for me. "Its her birthday and I'm takin her out so be nice" He said as he closed the door.

" I didn't say anything"

"I know but you always do"

I stood there listening to the two friend argue. I looked around for a moment. I felt a hand on my hip as Andy leaned into my ear.

"I'm ready to go"

I turned to him as I waved good bye to Chase and followed Andy out the door.

**Chapter 6  
**"I'm so sorry for that," Andy said breaking the silence that had floated around us since we returned to his car.

"For what?" I asked not sure of what he meant

"Chase, he thinks that I'm still the guy I was when we first broke into the business," He said turning the corner

"And that guy would be?" I indirectly persuaded him to continue.

"The 'pimp' I guess. So now every time I bring a female by that house, he teases her,"

"Not to believe Chase but am I just another girl?"

"To tell ya the truth, I hope not," Andy turned to me and smiled.

I smiled back and laced my fingers with his.

"Why is that?" I asked

"Well you're cute, funny and smart,"

"Just because I look 17...... "

"Want me to change the adjective?" Andy smirked at me

"Yeah that would be nice!" I laughed as I let go of his hand

"Fine. You're beautiful, how 'bout that?"

"Aww, you really think so?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes

Andy laughed and I laughed too as we got out of the car and walked to our destination.

**Chapter 7**Later that night, or early that morning, I walked through the door of my apartment. Andy had taken me one of the biggest clubs in Nashville and we danced the night away. It was 5 am and I was sure that Marissa or Amy wouldn't want to get a call then. I slipped off my shoes and got into bed.

I was woken up by The Naturals theme song.

"Hello" I mumbled into my phone

"Hey, its Andy!"

"Andy!" I jumped up

I had totally forgot that I had given Andy my cell number last night.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have a few days off so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out!"

"Uh sure!" and that my friends is how I got to be the girlfriend of one Andy Douglas.

**Chapter 8  
**After several dates and hours of time spent together, Andy finally asked me to be his girlfriend and I did what any Andy fan would do, say yes of course. That's why I'm sitting here waiting for him and Chase to come home from a long stretch of shows. I have connections to all of the coolest wrestlers in TNA and get into wrestling shows for free. Anyone would think this was the life but in reality its not. I don't get to see Andy for days sometimes weeks and that of course leads to arguments and makes thing rocky. I love Andy and he loves me and we both know this but some girls choose to believe this is not true. This is the Vanessa and Andy duo's newest dilemma.

Let me explain, Ever have that girl that is always buzzing around your boyfriend like some super bug. Well Helen, the super bug, is that girl. Now I'm use to having girls look Andy up and down, I mean look at him he's gorgeous, but Helen takes it to the next level. Flirting, giving him her number on several occasions and even trying to KISS HIM. Andy is a good guy and I know that he won't do anything but Helen took it a step too far by pulling the 'he's cheating on you' card. Can you believe it? I've dealt with low blows but that was just low. She's even gone as far as spraying his clothes with my perfume. I didn't say she was the brightest bulb on the tree. Now you may ask what the dilemma is, well I'll tell you. Andy and I will be celebrating his birthday by going on vacation to Hawii and Helen bought a ticket for the same week to go too. I really don't want to fight with her on vacation. I have three weeks to get her to chase someone else or I'll be playing tug-a-war with Andy on the beach.

**Chapter 9**

I walked up the stairs to Andy's house two at a time. I was excited to see Andy because I hadn't seen him for two weeks. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chase asked

"The pizza man!" I said in my best man voice

Chase opened the door and said, "But we didn't order anything."

I gave him a quick hug and the brushed by him. Just as I started in to the living room, Andy walked out from the kitchen and I sprinted for him. I hit his chest with a smack and wrapped my arms around his lanky but muscular body.

" Hey baby!" Andy greeted me

I stood on my toes and gave him a quick kiss. "How was Mexico?" I asked dragging him over to the couch.

Andy started his lengthy story about the crazy fans and miscommunication due to the language barrier. Chase sat down next to me and joined in on the conversation.

"So how was everything around here?" Andy leaned back and placed his hand behind his head

Just as I opened my mouth, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Amy.

"Hello," I answered a little ticked that she had interrupted.

"Hey just a warning. Super Bug is headed your way,"

I almost dropped my phone as Amy hung up on her end. Helen must have heard that Andy was home and was coming to ruin the reunion. I ran to the window and sure enough a white Maxima pulled into the driveway.

"Baby what's wrong?" Andy had gotten off the couch and walked towards me.

"She's here!" I turned slowly back to the window as the two of us watched in horror.

Chapter 10

I snapped the blinds shut and spun around to face Andy. "Go upstairs! I'll make her think you're not here!"

"You know our cars are in the driveway right?" Chase asked as he walked to the window to see her for his self.

"Oh yeah. Okay new plan. We'll just not open the door!"

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Oh shut up Chase and go upstairs"

We hear the doorbell, Chase, Andy and I stood in the living room in complete silence.

"Guys I know you're in there!" Helen said as she tried to open the door.

The door flew open as Helen, wearing a black mini skirt and red tank top, walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I stepped closer

"Don't worry. It doesn't concern you. I'm here to welcome Andy back," She said waving to Andy like he was her boyfriend.

I think that my girlfriend instincts took over as I brought my left hand back and slapped Helen across the face. She staggered out the door and then charged at me. I slammed the door and looked it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Did I forget to lock the door?" Chase was walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, ya kinda did," Andy said as he followed him.

I straightened up and dusted off. I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV in silence. _This can not be happening_, I thought to myself. Andy walked over and put his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry," I turned to him with tears in my eyes. My actions had totally ruined the day.

"Its alright. She had it comin',"

**Chapter 11  
**  
The next morning, Marissa, Amy and I sat around my kitchen table.

"What are we goin to do? I'm so sick of that....that....super bug, I could scream!" In a small fit of rage, I slammed my teacup down on the table.

Marissa jump in surprise, then walked over to the table where Amy and I were sitting. She sat down and looked at me for a second then turned to Amy.

"Well are we goin to sit around and wait for her to sucker Andy into breaking up with you or are we going to go kick this now?" Amy said looking back at Marissa and then facing me again.

"Again I'll ask, what are we going to do?" I said getting a little frustrated with my friend.

"Why don't we go and do the "Vanessa" thing to do?" Amy said with the same hint of frustration in her voice. "Come on! This is Andy remember, you dream guy! Do what we did in middle school."

"And that is?" Marissa and I asked eagerly

"Tell her off."

"I don't think thats a good idea," Marissa began to speak. " What if she gets upset then she'll get a restraining order so if she goes near Andy, you can't be anywhere close to them. I think that we should just get her to go after someone else."

I let the thought churn in my head for a moment. If Helen goes after someone else, she'll leave me and Andy alone. That means she will cancel the fight and not go to Hawaii!

"Marissa that is the best idea EVER!" I screamed getting up to hug her

"Umm, thanks" Marissa said as she hugged me back

"So who's the "lucky" guy?" Amy asked as she took a sip from her mug.

The three of us looked at each other and said the one name we know that would work perfectly

"Robert Roode!" we said in unison.

**Chapter 12**

See Robert is a character himself. He is a man that won't let anything get in his way, lets just say he's hard-core when it comes to being successful. There is one person that he does soften up for, Helen. We get him to smooth talk Helen and bye bye buggie.

After Amy and Marissa left at about 3 that afternoon, I picked up the phone and called an friend that I have made since entering the wrestling world, Traci Brooks. Traci was Robert's manager and was closer to him then I was.

"Hey Trac, I need a favor," I told her the story of what happened the day before and the plan that would prevent it from happening again.

Amy came up with the idea of planning a date so that Robert knew that Helen was going to be there but Helen thought she was going to be going with Andy.

**Chapter 13**

I hung up with Traci and walked to my bedroom. On the wall and on my dresser, there where many pictures. They were of friends and family but one stood out. It was of Chase, Andy, Amy, Marissa and I sitting on the beach shortly after I had started dating Andy. It was my two lives coming together, my old life and my new wrestling life. We were all smiling, so happy and carefree. Andy's arm was around my shoulder as I smashed my face against his. Amy was sitting in Chase's lap laughing at me because I was so love struck. As always, Marissa sat in the middle taking in the moment of all of us being happy. Tears formed in my eyes as I started to realize that everyone was the same, everyone except me. I had over worked myself at the time to get my attention off Andy's absence and the Helen situation. I had become someone else and not me.

I had a breakdown at Andy's house after I locked Helen out. Andy asked what was going on.

_Flashback_

"As long as I've known you I have never seen you cry," Andy told me as be brought me closer to him.

"Its too much. You being gone and now Helen showing up, I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry!" I sobbed harder into his chest.

_End of flashback_

He told me that I didn't seem myself anymore and for the first time in a month I saw it too. Andy still loved me and still does but I had to ask myself, did I love me? Would Helen break me down to the point where I would hand Andy over to her like a present on her birthday? I don't think so and I knew the one person that could help me find me again, so I pick up the phone and called that one person that would listen, not judge and give me good advice, Chase Stevens.

**Chapter 14  
**  
"Hey Chasey-Wasey!" I said as Chase walked through the door 15 minutes after I called him. Chase was my therapist when there was something on my mind. He always listened and gave good advice, which I needed now more than ever.

"Hey! So what going on? You seemed... I don't know, upset when you called me," Chase said with a mask of concern on his face.

"I need you listening and advice skills again. I don't seem like myself lately. If you look at a picture from when Andy and I first started dating and now, I look like someone else and I don't know what to do!" I explained as a wave of emotion hit me like tsunami.

" Come and sit own Hun," Chase only called me Hun when he knew I was upset, "I know, Andy and I have been gone a lot and it must hurt you. Helen must make things hard too, but you can't stay down or change to accommodate these things sweetie," Chase said as he pulled me close. I started to cry, "Its alright Hun, cry it out."

I cried on and off for the rest of the day. All the stress and heartache from the past three months poured out of my body in the form of tears. Chase stayed with me and about 11 o'clock I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I started to move when I felt the arm my waist tighten. I looked to my left and saw my wonderful boyfriend sleeping next to me. I smiled and pushed his long dark hair from his face. I looked around the sunlite space and realized I was in my room. Chase must have called Andy and when Andy got here he moved me to my bed. I slowly got up from my bed and tip-toed in to the kitchen. The smell of maple flavored bacon hit me. Chase was standing with a fork by the stove.

"Good morning," I said as I walked over to the kitchen to give him a hug. I noticed there was a blanket and pillow throw on the couch. Chase must have stayed too.

"Mornin'" he replied as he took the bacon out of the pan and placed it on to a paper towel.

I heard a door close, I turned to the source of the sound. Andy was walking out from my room dressed in pajamas and luckily for me, no shirt. He rubbed his eyes and realize I was standing in the room and smiled his brain-melting smile.

"Hey baby," he said as he walked over to me

"Mornin' you're ahh!" I screamed as picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him a hug and then a kiss.

"Gross," Chase teased. Andy picked up the pillow on the couch and whipped it at Chase head. It barely missed the bowl of pancake batter sitting on the counter.

"Alright guys, settle down" I hopped from Andy's side and walked over to the stove and helped finish cooking breakfast.

**Chapter 15**After our breakfast, the three of us got ready to leave. It was a beautiful day outside and Amy and Marissa agreed to meet us in the park to go over the final details of the Operation Super Bug. I released Andy's had as he unlocked his car. I sat in the front seat while Chase sat in the back and Andy drove.

When we got to the park, Marissa was waiting but no Amy.

"Where's Amy?" I asked.

"She had a date with Alex last night so she might be a little late," Marissa told me as she handed me a folder with every single aspect of the plan in it.

Just then we saw Amy's black Accord pull up behind Andy's Explorer.

"I am so sorry! I overslept cause you see...," Amy started to tell us the details of her date with her wrestler boyfriend Alex Shelley.. I turned to see very bored Andy and Chase.

"Alright, alright, enough girl talk lets get to this plan," Chase said trying to grab the folder. Andy shrugged and walked over to the rest of the group.

With me and Marissa listening to Amy's story, Chase trying to tune us out and Andy laughing at Chase we walked through the park.

**Chapter 16**

"You ready?' I asked Robert the night of the date. I was at Traci's house two weeks later getting him ready for it.

"You know it," He said with a smile I have never seen from him.

"All set!" Traci said as she stood up from fixing Roberts pants.

"Knock her dead, Bobby," I said as we lead him out the door.

I picked up Amy and Marissa on my way to the bistro where the plan was suppose to happen.

"Alright, now we wait," I said as I put the car in park.

We waited for 45 minutes when we spotted Helen. She was all dolled up. We duck down a little lower to be as hidden as she looked for Andy's car. She walked in and put on the brakes as she saw Robert. She smiled and took his hand. For the next couple hours we watched and waited. Finally Helen and Robert hand-in-hand walked out of the bistro. They got into their car and followed each other so we followed too.

**Chapter 17**

Robert lived in Canada so he had a hotel room but from a good distance behind his car, I could see that it wasn't where he was going. We all turned the corner of Helen's street. She lived on a quiet street near the city limit. Once again, I put my Altima in park and watched as Robert walked up to the door and met Helen.

"I think its working!" Amy whispered as Helen and Robert stepped into her house.

She had big windows, which made it easier to see in to her house. For the next two hours, Marissa, Amy and I sleepily watch as Helen and Robert talked and drank wine.

"Alright guys, it time to go home. Our work is done," I said as I turned on the car and headed home.

The next morning, I woke up a six to get ready to go to my classes. I slowly walked in to the kitchen and put the teakettle on the stove. I looked around the room and remembered all of the good time I had in it. From cooking breakfast with Chase to making facial with Marissa and Amy, this kitchen had seen it all. I smiled at myself as I thought of the memories then I heard the phone ring. Who the heck would be calling at six in the morning?

"Hello," I spoke in to the phone.

"Baby I have great news!"

"Andy it six in the morning, can't it wait?"

"No" he said flatly

"Fine. Go on,"

"Helen called me last night. She asked me if I knew how to cancel fight tickets because she and Robert are dating now!" Andy said with excitement in his voice.

"That's…" My teakettle started to whistle. "Go to go, love ya, bye," I hung up and ran to the stove.

All day I was smiling because Helen was no longer going to interfere with my relationship. After I got out of school I called Marissa and Amy a told what happened.  
"So my plan worked?" Amy asked when I called her.

"Yeah," I said as I stuffed more clothes into my suitcase.

"Told ya it would," Amy laughed. I laughed, knowing everything was right in my life again.

Five days later, Andy and I took off from our vacation and that were I am now. Beautiful Hawaii. After all that stress, its time for me to kick back and relax. My cell phone starts to ring.

"What now," I reached to get my phone from my bag.

"Hey Daddy," I mumble into my headset.

"Hey Peanut, I was callin' to let you know that your mother and I are coming to Nashville to meet your little boyfriend."

I dropped my phone and it landed the white sand, "Oh crap!"


End file.
